Fast euphoria
by CrushedCoppelia
Summary: ON HIATUS I was fine in England, I really was. But mom thought that my alcoholic aunt would be better with a girl in her house and not only the Morons of Ipswich. So now I'm stuck in this little foggy town surrender by gorgeous boys... How lovely.
1. Prologue

Evelyn Danvers was born in England under the name of Evelyn Marian Lancaster, the eldest daughter of the wealthy couple William Henry Lancaster and Wilhelmina Derby. She was the first of six siblings, and because she was the firstborn, she was born with amazing powers. They weren't fully developed nor were they the most powerful, but she was happy being that way.

However, this Power was reserved for males; it was a gift given in full potency to the firstborn male, and, depending in the purity of the blood, more dilated to the other sons. It was rare that a girl inherited the Power, and when Evelyn did with no brothers to will the Power to, she was allowed to keep it.

The years went by, and two other girls were born into the Lancaster-Derby family, Morgain Guinevere and Brittany Avalon. But no sons. The last two girls didn't develop the Power, and Evelyn was happy to be able to keep hers.

But, finally, when she was five, a pair of identical twins came to the family; her brothers, the ones destined before birth to gain her powers, Gilbert Gawain and Kay Lancelot.

The father, William, didn't want to take the gift from his favorite, so he decided to let Evelyn keep it, until they were needed to fight. And in that time, supernatural forces were kept under control.

At least until the birth of the last child of the Lancaster clan, Robin Morgause, a girl that brought chaos with her.

At the same time she was born, an organization settled on the land of Salem, in the United States, trying to gain control over the normal people with their magic. But the organization didn't make its way to England until Evelyn had ascended, and had turned nineteen. The Order of the Hole Warlock became dangerous when the first murder was committed October 4th in 1981; John Patrick, the governor of Salem was killed with magic.

The power of this Order was so big, that a Covenant from Ipswich couldn't handle it just by themselves and, remembering the alliance of both countries in 1942, they asked William Lancaster to join them.

So the whole Lancaster family went to the United States, and there they soon met the four boys that were the Sons of Ipswich: James Danvers, Wayne Parry, Glenn Simms and Joseph Garwin. Evelyn wasn't a child anymore, and the instant her eyes fell upon James, she fell in love. He was captivated by the young British girl whose eyes turned as black as his.

William was too old to fight, he didn't have the strength to fight, and he was sure his daughter didn't either. There was only one chance left, but the consequences could be terrible and he didn't want to take the chance. But as the fight went on, the strength of the four Sons of Ipswich wasn't enough, and the choice had to be made: Evelyn had to will her powers to her brothers.

It was a known fact that the Power in boys was stronger than in a girl, as rare as it was to be given to a girl in the first place. So for Evelyn to will her power was the required action. But her father didn't want that. Not only because the Power was something that belonged to _her_, but also because it could kill her, as well as her brothers. It was a risky option. But she was prepared to take it, or so she thought, and one night, when she could sneak out of the room where she had been locked up, she did it.

And she almost died in the process.

But her brothers were alright, and they defeated the Order of the Hole Warlock. So the battle concluded with a happy ending, and William was preparing to go back to England with his family to his quiet life in London. But Evelyn wasn't. Evelyn wanted to stay in the United States, with James, because they were in love.

Despite being the 'favorite' of her father, he wasn't prepared to let his daughter marry a young and very reckless American teenager. Not only for James' lack of British class, but also for the very fact that he was an _American_ and that he was_ very_ reckless with the Power. William knew of the consequences of continuous Using, but James didn't care and didn't want to listen to him.

Besides, there were strict laws about the relationships of high society London, and Evelyn was betrothed to a noble, and not to a nouveau rich boy despite how _actually_ rich he was and how _actually _new he wasn´t. So William offered an ultimatum: she would go back to her country as Evelyn Marian Lancaster-Derby, or she would stay there without the name and forget everything about her family.

Evelyn didn't have to think twice about it. One night before their departure, she and James got married in secret with the help of the other Sons of Ipswich. And that was the end of her as a Lancaster, the change of surname the happy addition to her new lack of Powers.

Her youngest sister, Robin, was the only one that understood her. Brittany, Morgain and the twins agreed with their father and rejected her. Robin, on the other hand, knew how her older sister felt.

Robin was very young and Evelyn hated to be separate from her, especially when the youngest was starting to discover her new little powers. But both sisters made a vow. Despite how busy and married the elder was or how absent-minded and young the other was, both would always be in touch.

That was how Robin found out she was the aunt of a precious little boy named Caleb. That was how Evelyn found out about the unbearable addiction the Power had bestowed on her twin brothers. That was how Evelyn knew of her niece, a little demon named Aibhlinn Blair and that the little girl conserved the Lancaster name. That was how Robin knew about the new Sons of Ipswich, Reid, Tyler, Pogue and Caleb.

Robin and Evelyn finally met again during a month of vacationing in Switzerland, where Blair and Caleb met for the first time at age eight and nine. It was a relief to both sisters, since the husband of the elder had became completely addicted to the Power, and the younger was worried about the Power her daughter possessed.

The years passed and that was the last time Robin and Evelyn saw each other again. Robin wasn't allowed to leave the country nor could she physically; she had developed a weird connection with her land to stop the urge to Use whenever she wanted to and that kept her home. And Evelyn was in no condition to travel to Europe, since she had developed a need of alcohol to tolerate a life with the rapidly aging James Danvers.

But when Blair was seventeen, Robin sent her to the United States, thinking that maybe she could make her aunt feel better. After all, Evelyn was only ever surrounded by boys, and after the incident with the unknown fifth Son, Robin was sure all Evelyn needed was some time with a care-free and happy teenage girl.

The only problem was, the care-free and happy teenager didn't want to leave her beloved London behind nor did she want to attend some high society prep school in a little town off the map in a country as ugly as the_ United States_

* * *

_Hi, everyone! This is my first fanfiction posted here, and I really hoped you liked this. It's only the prologue and is not the greatest of things, but I actually like it, which is a rare thing for me to say._

_Thanks a lot to Cara Mascara and xcrimsontearsx for correct this. I love you!!_  
_RR me, either if you like it or not, and tell me what you think. I accepted constructive criticism._  
_Love you all, and virtual cookies for all._

_XOXO_  
_Mag_


	2. I

**Chapter 1: Stuck In This Foggy Little Town**

"This sucks."

The red haired girl stood in the airport next to her luggage. Looking around the place with a frown, she sighed in irritation. Her black Jersey dress was pulled tight in the middle, with a scoop neck and white hem, her black tights and black boots fitting of the look she wanted to pull of. It wasn't every day you saw family; not her family any way.

Turning to the old man at her side she pursed her lips and smiled and he rolled his eyes.

"Figuratively speaking, of course" She completed, her smile forced.

"Come on, Miss Blair. The car will be here in a matter of seconds and we have to say our goodbye," the man spoke, and she stopped dead in her place. The old man returned the smile and turned so he was fully facing the young woman.

"I don't want to be here, ok, Al? Even less if I have to be here without you. This place… it's awful. I haven't seen Caleb since I was ten. God, if mom was so worried about her sister then why didn't _she_ just come herself? Its not my fault Evelyn chose to marry an ass, and then the moron got himself addicted. So why in hell should I pay for that, huh? It's not fair"

The girl finished her rant, blowing a strand of red hair from her face as she stared at Al in annoyance. He just continued smiling his oh so annoying smile at her.

"Don't be so hard on them, Miss Blair. They had to get past a lot of things. Do not judge them so harshly." He smiled faintly at her. The young woman reminded him of his own daughter, and he loved her just as much, so when she pouted up at him he kissed her forehead with affection , just like he did with his own daughter.

"I can judge them as much as I want!" She crossed her arms over her chest, trying very hard to remain in control of her emotions. But after a second or two, she sighed with defeat and placed her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I'm really, really, really, r_eally_ going to miss you, Al. Please don't leave," she pleaded pulling away so she could look him in the eye.

"Miss Blair, your mother needs me. You're going to be just fine here. And besides, I hear that the Sons of Ipswich are... how would you young ones say?…_ hot_." Al winked at her before giving her one final hug, bending down slightly so he could whisper into her ear, "I'm going to miss you too."

"Then don't go! Who cares about the morons of Ipsbitch? I want England and Mark Jacobs."

"Now, come on, there's your cab. Goodbye, and write to me Miss Blair." He smiled at her, pushing her into the cab, her protests pulling at his heart. Blair pouted at him, but seeing that he wasn't going to change his mind, she finally settled into the cab. Blair rolled down the window and grabbed hold of his hand.

"You're going to write to me, Alton Prescott," she announced, tears in her eyes. She wiped them away with her free hand while Al smiled and nodded his head. Looking at Blair with stern eyes, he sighed.

"And you are not going to Use unless it's necessary. Goodbye, Miss Blair."

"Goodbye, Alton."

And with one final wave she was gone.

The cab started moving through the deserted streets while Blair sat back in the seat, trying her hardest not to cry and swallow in her own misery.

"This is absurd!" she hissed to herself, watching her knees with interest. "I hate Massachusetts, it's so…. so fishy."

The cab driver looked at her through the mirror with a raised brow.

"Massachusetts has its good things too, Miss," he stated.

Blair snapped her gaze onto the back of his head, shocked that he had spoken. With a sigh, she contemplated if she should start up a conversation.

"Like what?" She questioned, curious despite herself.

"Like Salem. Or even the beaches. It depends on which you prefer; culture and history, or parties." Blair nodded her head. She had wanted to visit Salem for a long time. Its history fascinated her. But, she was as stubborn as can be.

"I have to admit Salem does sound interesting. Its history sounds very appealing." The cab driver nodded his head and smiled at her through the mirror. Winking, he laughed.

"See? It can't all be dark and awful." Blair nodded and sighed. Resting her head against the seat, she squeezed her eyes closed.

"Yeah, but still. I mean, I was thrown here to take care of an alcoholic aunt and a cousin that's possibly on his way to addiction." Blair frowned. She didn't care what the man thought she was talking about. As far as he knew she was talking about drugs.

"Maybe they believe that you can help them in some way. Help your cousin, you know? Take care of him." Blair shook her head at his words. That was what she didn't understand, how could she possibly help him?

"I've seen him two times in my entire life. My aunt is a grown woman, she should know better. She shouldn't be drunk twenty-four seven." Blaire huffed. She was more than annoyed with the circumstances. Not one thing that was happening, or had happened in Ipswich was her fault, yet she was being forced to take care of the aftermath.

_"Be a good girl. Be nice. They need you, honey."_

Well, who bloody cared if they **needed** her?! Neither of them went to London when _she_ was in a bad place, nor when she was expelled from her boarding school in France.

The_** Sons of Ipswich**_ could go fuck themselves. She wouldn't say a thing against that.

"Well miss, don't you want to help your family? They're still your family even if you don't see them."

"You've met the Danvers'?" She asked suddenly. The man nodded. He had to, they arranged for the cab. "Are they annoying pricks? Sure they are." Blair finished with a sigh.

"I just talked with Mrs. Danvers, and she seemed… nice."

"That's because she was drunk." The cab driver and Blair laughed. She shook her head she sat up in the seat.

"I believe she was sad"

"Well, if she chose to marry an ass that goes and dies from addiction, then it's her own fault."

"You are really hard, miss. They may have some serious issues."

Blair went silent for a moment while she thought about that. He was telling the truth, she knew that, and she hated to admit it.

"Are you my guardian angel, or something? Preventing me from going mad and suicidal?" She asked curiously. "I always thought my guardian angel should look like Morgan Freeman or someone like him."

"No, but thank you for thinking so," he smiled.

"Thank you for being honest. I guess you're right and it's not entirely their fault that I would rather stay in England."

"You're welcome. Now, there's still an hour and a half till we arrive. I suggest you sleep while you can." He smiled, and she smiled back.

"Thanks."

She let her head rest on the window, and closed her eyes. Soon after, she was asleep.

But it wasn't a peaceful sleep. She had a strange dream about England, she wasn't sure where it was but it looked like Sussex.

_She was walking down an empty hallway in the dark. She was sure she was alone, but she could sense another presence in the room with her. When she turned around, she saw her aunt. She was exactly the way she remembered her. _

_Blair smiled, glad that Evelyn seemed to be happy to see her. A gust of wind blew her hair so she put her arms over her face, protecting it from the wind. When the wind finally stopped her aunt was no longer there. Frowning Blair looked around, her gaze wandering to four hooded figures. Staring at them, she felt her heart rate increase. Biting back a scream, she turned and began to run._

_Colliding with something hard, she lifted her gaze. Staring down at her was a brunette boy she had never seen before, but she was sure she knew him. With a blink of an eye, the boy turned into a demon with fiery black and red eyes, stretching his arms towards her. His hands reached for her neck, grasping, tightening, and squeezing. She felt herself weaken, her eyes drifting closed..._

"You're finally awake, we were beginning to get worried."

Blair quickly checked her surroundings. She was no longer in the taxi, but sat in a large living room. Her gaze wandered over to the woman in front of her. The woman was beautiful, just the way she remembered her, though her hair was untidy, the black dress that she wore made her look gorgeous.

"A-Aunt Ev?" Blair said slowly her gaze drifting over her. Evelyn Danvers smiled and nodded her head slowly.

"You've grown so much darling," Evelyn smiled. Blair looked at her suspiciously, trying to decipher if the woman in front of her was drunk or not. Her eyes seemed clear and she wasn't slurring her words. She was also standing all right, even in high heels.

"You're… looking good." Blair said. '_Better than I thought.'_ "I'm glad." she finished with a soft smile.

"I'm glad too," Evelyn said sitting in front of the girl. It wasn't exactly an awkward situation, even if the silence that followed was weird and uncomfortable. Neither knew what to say to the other. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just… tired, I guess. Long trip."

Evelyn smiled. "I know you didn't want to come. I understand, a drunk aunt and a messed up cousin aren't th-"

"Oh, no! I didn't…" Blair interrupted, but her aunt just laughed whole heartily.

"I know you didn't, darling. And it's okay. I just wanted to thank you for coming, even though you didn't want to. I appreciate it."

"It's ok. You and Caleb _are_ a part of my family and I thought that maybe I didn't have to be too hard on you. It's a difficult situation, right? So… I'm here to help." Blair smiled. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be and her aunt wasn't as bad as she expected. It was... nice.

"Come here, darling. You need to rest. I'll show you your room."

Blair smiled happily and followed Evelyn, letting her lead the way up the stairs and trough a dark corridor with enormous portraits on each side. Finally, she opened an oak door, revealing a gigantic, beautiful, Victorian room. It was painted and decorated in white and black with some details in silver. It had a giant bed made of cherry wood, just like the ones of the Versailles of Marie Antoinette, with surrounding furniture matching it. There was a big mirror on one side, and in front of it, a black oak bureau. It was just beautiful.

"You like it, right? Robin said you would," Evelyn said with a smile. "Well, your baggage is here." She pointed to a gigantic wardrobe. "And you can sleep until dinner, if you want. A maid will call you when dinner is ready."

"Actually… I was wondering if I could go to the pool. That's pretty much the only thing that relaxes me, and I can't sleep in the daylight." Blair smiled.

"Sure, darling! You just go to the end of the corridor, down the stairs and then right to the mirrored door. You'll find it." Evelyn directed, kissing her niece's forehead before walking away.

"Finally alone." Blair said, jumping to the bed, looking around and grinning.

This was great! She had always dreamed of having a room like the one she was now in.

Fifteen minutes later, she jumped off the bed and went to the wardrobe where her luggage was, to find it all in place and out of her bags. She grabbed a swimsuit and purple flip-flops. It was a tartan bikini, with a pinup plaid sweetheart bandeau and a plaid retro bottom a little high on the waist with a coordinating skirt.

Before she went out of her room, she grabbed her cobalt blue sunglasses and went out singing "No place like London" from Sweeney Todd to herself. She went to the end of the corridor, down the stairs, to the mirrored doors, and found herself in a garden. An amazing garden!

"This is…" She started, but stopped as soon as she caught a glimpse of the huge pool in front of her. "Wow. What a pool!" Blair laughed, running to the pool and stepping on the edge. Sitting down she dipped her feet into the water, the sudden cool sending chills through her body. She sighed contently and allowed her eyes to drift shut before finally jumping into the pool.  
Blair made her way to the edge, smiling up at her aunt as she walked towards her. Pulling herself out of the cold water she wrapped a towel around her body.

She sat next to her aunt, pulling the towel tightly around her to not feel the sudden cool air against her skin. After a couple of minutes, she heard male voices approaching them, and she looked up at Evelyn surpruised.

"Is Caleb here?" she asked. Evelyn smiled, shaking her head.

"No. Those are his friends," she answered, nodding her head towards the three boys that had just entered their lines of vision, standing by the edge of the pool looking at them dumbfound.

"Thank god!" Blair laughed.

"Hi, Mrs. D!" One of the boys, a blonde one, said to Evelyn, who smiled back.

"Hello, boys. Come here. I have someone to introduce to you."

"Oh, Mrs. D, you found me a new girlfriend? How sweet of you!" The blonde one said, leaning closer to Blair. "I'm Reid Garwin, nice to meet you."

"I'm Not interested, and I'm definitely _not_ glad to meet you," Blair scowled, arms folded across her chest as she glared at Reid. The other two boys laughed at that.

"Ouch," the blonde said.

"Boys, this is Blair Lancaster, my niece; therefore, Caleb's cousin. And you all know how overprotective he is, so I advise you, especially **you** Reid, that you don't hit on her," Evelyn laughed.

"Yeah, don't hit on me, Blondie. You're definitely American," Blair said, and Reid grinned at her.

"I don't see what's so b-"

"Ignore my friend. I'm Tyler," The guy with brown hair and amazingly blue eyes interrupted him with a smile.

"You're the polite one." Blair laughed to herself. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Pogue." The last one of the boys introduced himself, smiling as well.

"So, if Blondie is the pervert, Caleb is the responsible one, and Tyler is the cute and polite one… where do you fit? You're the adventurous biker…" Blair trailed off to herself, pointing at Pogue with a finger tapping her lips. Pogue laughed at that.

"Yeah, that's me," he said.

"Cool. What do you ride?" Blair asked, smiling too innocently at him, licking her lips slowly as if she didn't notice the double meaning. The three guys watched her kind of in dazed as she did that.

"A yellow Ducati," Pogue finally said.

"For real?!" she asked excited and he nodded. "Great! Can I ride it?"

Pogue raised his eyebrows trying to come up with an answer because no one rode his baby but him. But saying no to pretty girls wasn't the easiest thing to do. Much less when said girl was Caleb's cousin, had an amazing body and was wearing only an old fashioned bikini.

Saving him from answering, a boy with short brown hair and chocolate eyes came to stand at his side.

"Oh,**that one** is Caleb," Blair said out loud.

"Yeah, I am… and you are?" he asked. She seemed familiar, as if he had known her long time ago. He had the same red locks he remembered his aunt had. The same eyes. She was so familiar to him, as if she were his… "Blair?"

"Aw, he remembers me!" She smiled softly, standing up to kiss his cheek. "How are you, cousin dearest?"

"I am… fine. What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"Caleb, be polite to her." Evelyn scolded.

"It's not I'm not glad to see her. I am, Blair. It's just that I didn't know she was coming and…"

"Don't worry, Caleb, is ok. You hate your little cousin and you want her out of your country!" Blair cried, sobbing and putting her head in her crossed arms.

"Wha-?! No, Blair, that's not it!" Caleb said, almost panicking, causing Blair to laugh loud.

"I know it's not, I just couldn't help it. Sorry," she joked.

"She's something else, Caleb," Pogue said, chuckling at the face of his friend.

"I'm here to check on you two," Blair announced, and made it look as if she were a member of the CIA. "And to check the Sons of Ipswich. Mum said your power was addictive and I wanted to see how powerful you were."

"You are as curious as you were when you were little," Evelyn mused.

"That I am," Blair agreed proudly.

"You know that curiosity killed the cat, right?" Reid stated, smirking at the redhead.

"Do I look like a cat to you?" Blair snapped annoyed.

"No, but I'm sure I can make you purr." The blonde smiled at her and winked. She glared at him. That guy was a serious horndog. He wasn't _**that**_ bad, but he'd already managed to irritate her.

"You are a pervert Johnny twit, Blondie. Stop trying to chat me up!"

"Yeah, Reid. Stop hitting on my cousin," Caleb added. Reid answered with some witty comment that Blair missed, because she shrugged them off and turned to talk to Tyler.

"So… what do you do here for fun, huh? Do you go to a pub or something like that?" she questioned him.

"Well, there's Nicky's. It's a bar where we hang out, and it has pool, music and the best burgers in Massachusetts." Tyler smiled. "Actually, we came here to pick Caleb up, so you can come if you want."

"Really? Good on yer!" Blair exclaimed. "Wait, you're going now? Would you wait for me while I change?"

"Yeah, of course. You go, the guys won't notice. They're too busy arguing," Tyler quipped.

Blair went running up the stairs, failing to notice the blue eyes that watched her back as the little skirt slide up her butt. Unfortunately for him, the blonde was snapped out of his daze by a hand slapping his forehead.

"Ouch, Caleb! That fucking hurts!" Reid screamed, grabbing his forehead with both hands.

"You deserved it."

"I thought you'd only seen the girl twice in your life!"

"Still, she's my cousin and I don't want you drooling over her!"

"Boys, boys, you should stop fighting," Evelyn suddenly interjected. She had watched the whole time, and could hardly contain her laughter. Those four were too funny, and Blair was just as mischievous as them. She was enjoying their childish bickering. "I think she can take care of whoever wants to annoy her all by herself."

"Yeah, mom, but…" Caleb started, but Reid interrupted him.

"Mrs. D, you know she wants me, right? Even if she doesn't show it, she does. I mean, it's what ladies are supposed to do when in company; act all bitchy and play hard to get," The blonde said, purely for the sake of pissing Caleb off.

"She doesn't want you, Reid," Pogue stated.

"No, because she wants to ride **you**! What a coincidence that you didn't mention a certain brunette that happens to be your _**girlfriend**_" Reid reminded his 'brother'. Oh, how he was enjoying this!

Evelyn was enjoying just as much, if not more, than Reid. She had caught his game the second he started, and she smiled, biting her lips and trying not to laugh. It was the same as when they were children, and it was actually very funny to see a Caleb annoyed and Pogue frowning.

"She wants to _what!?_ And you didn't tell her about Kate!?" Caleb said. Evelyn smiled even more; he had the overprotective vibe of his father, and just the same as her own father. It was in his blood, he couldn't help it even if he knew her as well as Evelyn knew the Congo.

"Blair didn't want to ride _me_; she wanted to ride my _Ducati_, Caleb," Pogue clarified.

"I'm sure she does," Caleb muttered, glaring at his friends.

"Caleb, stop it. Reid is just doing it to annoy you and Pogue doesn't want her. So, chill out," Tyler interrupted. "It's not as if she's Sarah."

Caleb stopped and watched his friends for a second or so.

"Yeah, fine. Sorry," He said slowly.

"Ow, we understand. Your cousin is hot, but you must keep your strength to fight the guys off at Nicky's," Reid laughed.

"Why Nicky's?" Caleb asked dumbfound.

"Because Baby Boy here invited her to Nicky's." Pogue explained.

"Oh, ok," Caleb nodded, even when the idea of Blair having Aaron all over her wasn't very appealing to him.

While they were arguing, Blair was standing ready next to the pool. She was wearing a magenta colored silk dress tie in the back, with a V-neck embellishment on the neckline and on the shoulders and bubble hem. She had a metallic silver coat in her hand, and was wearing golden high heels.

Blair watched them with a smirk on her lips, they were quite a bunch and she took her time to observe them. The blonde one was, even if she hated to admit it, hot; he had piercing blue eyes, some tattoos discern on his arm, and that bad boy look that could make Blair drool inside. Tyler was the cute one, but he was also hot, a very difficult thing to achieve. Biker boy, on the other hand, was hard to place; he was sexy as hell, and he rode a Ducati, but he had something weird going on. And then there was her cousin, dearest Caleb, the leader, the responsible one, the overprotective one, and even maybe the pain in the ass?

She could tell that to four of them cared for each other as brothers, that they shared a strong connection between them. They were actually like… well, twins. Because they were…

"Hey, babe. I knew you like me, you dolled up just for me, right?" Reid was watching her from his chair, leaning precariously over the chair she was occupying before.

"No. Actually, it was for your friend, but you can enjoy the view freely," Blair stated, arranging her red locks over her shoulders.

"I was going to do that whether you approved it or not." Reid answered rebelliously and Blair smirked at him.

"You keep doing that, love" Blair said with a roll of her eyes and went over to the boys, swinging her hips while she walked. "So? Are we going or not?"

"Dressed like that?" Caleb asked frowning at her as he got up. His cousin was way too glamorous for a town like Ipswich.

"Yeah. It's not even as short as what I wear in England, so unless you want me to go as I went to the Midsummer Dream Party, then hush it."

Caleb frowned, but relieved tension by hitting Reid, who was drooling at the sight of the legs of Blair right next to him. Blair didn't notice as she smiled at Tyler and Pogue.

"How are we going? Can I ride the Ducati?" she asked excitedly. "You never answered my question, but I'll assume it's a yes. It's always a yes." _When you're pretty as me_, but she didn't said that out loud, and instead, she smirked.

"I don't have the bike here. We came in Tyler's Hummer," was all Pogue could say. The girl was hot, and he could tell that if she wasn't Caleb's cousin, Reid, Tyler and he would be playing the 'what underwear she's wearing' game. And besides, there was Kate, of course. His _girlfriend._

"Oh, you have a Hummer?"

"Yeah." Tyler smiled at her.

"Well, then? What are we waiting for? I want to drive it!"

Blair grabbed Tyler by the arm, and dragged him inside the house. He looked at her confused as Caleb and Pogue started laughing. The sudden sound of keys and a chuckle made Blair stop, causing Tyler to almost bump into her and fall to the ground. Reid smirked at them showing her the keys, and took advantage of her distraction to run past Blair and Tyler to the Hummer.

"I'm driving!" Reid screamed inside the house.

"Hell no!" Blair yelled back, running behind him, letting Tyler's hand go.

"Well, boys, I think you'll have your hands full with Blair," Evelyn said with a laugh. "Go before she trips on those heels; you_ hopefully_ don't know, but it's really difficult to run with shoes like that," she joked.

"Goodbye, Mom," Caleb said, kissing his mother's cheek.

"Bye, Mrs. D!" Pogue and Tyler yelled following Caleb to the front door.

The three of them stepped outside the house just in time to watch Reid tripping and falling to the ground as Blair jumped over him and grabbed the keys feom his hand. She bolted to the car and jumped into the right side. Confusion laced her expression when she realized the steering wheel was on the left and Pogue started laughing, along with Tyler and Caleb, and they didn't stop until they reached the car.

"That was unfair!" Reid yelled when he got off the ground. Blair smirked as she made her way over the seats to the one in front of the steering wheel.

"_You_ Used to flip **my** skirt up. You deserve it," she stated, accommodating herself in the seat. "Suck it up and deal with it Blondie." Reid pouted at her, but jumped in the seat next to her either way, while Caleb, Tyler and Pogue went in the back seat.

"I still think it's unfair."

"Fine, I'll save you a dance if you stop complaining." Blair smiled proudly.

"I knew you wanted me!" Reid exclaimed, pointing at her.

"You're full of yourself, Reid." Tyler sighed.

Blair started the car, and maneuvered out of the Danvers Mansion.

"Now, guys. Which side do I drive in? Left or right?"

* * *

**_Here's the first chapter, really late. I suck with deadlines, but you should know that I actually post this before mine (that it was in at least a month hehehe). _**

**_This was beta-read by the awesome girls Cara Mascara and xcrimsontearsx, to whom I'm seriously thinking make them an altar for read this, and correct this and don´t hate me for the trouble -.- _**

**_I want to thank so very much, and give them a virtual cookie, to 0000DragonLover00000, GurlOfTheNight, JClayton, Peril Of Hope, SpotConlonChik09, Susangel, XxDarkFirexX, avidswimmer09, brw1001, i-love-jeff-effin-hardy and sooper trooper for being the coolest people (and 'story-alert' me, of course). And to alygdgrl and Crimson too._**

**_So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Anything you think I should change?? Be brutaly honest, I can handle (always talking about good criticism)._**

**_Love_**

**_XOXO _**


	3. II

**Chapter 2:**_ Nicky's is the place to go wild, rigt?_

"You don´t even know _**how**_ to drive?!" Caleb panicked, staring at the girl widely. She smiled at him coyly.

"I **do **know_ how_ to drive; I just don´t know _which side_ do I need to drive in. Is not my fault that you Americans change _everything_." She stated as she took the road that Reid indicated her.

"Keep it in the right side, and you won't have problems." Tyler said smiling.

"Ok… I just need to get used to the wheel, and…" She trailed off, but was so concentrated on getting used to the car, that she didn´t notice that by habit she was taking the car to the left side.

"WATCH OUT!" Caleb yelled when a vehicle appear at a sharp bend from the left side. Blair looked up and made an abrupt move to the right with the steering wheel. "God, girl! Get out of there, I'm driving!"

"But it's Tyler's car!" She pouted at him.

"I don´t care. Stop the car." Caleb insisted, but she didn´t heard him.

"No! It's not my fault that the bloody American roads are different than the british ones!"

"Stop.the** fucking**.car!"

The other three guys were looking at Caleb amazed; he didn´t cursed like that, and they had to bite their lips not to laugh.

"I don´t want to." Blair sobbed, not taking her eyes from the road in front of her.

"Come on, man, let her drive." Pogue interceded, trying to calm his friend.

"She almost get us kill!"

"She has to learn the side, that's all. She doesn't want to kill us." Tyler said reassuringly. They didn´t saw her, because they were staring at Caleb, but Blair smirked victoriously.

Caleb looked defeat, but grabbed the safety buckle and buckled it. Suddenly, Blair looked to the backseat and into her cousin's eyes.

"I don´t think is good that you take your eyes from the road in this conditions." Reid whispered near her ear, but she didn't notice him.

"Caleb, I-"

"Look at the road."

"Fine._ You_ look at me, then." She waited until he looked at her by the rearview mirror. "I'm going to be a good girl, alright? Don't worry for that, I'm strong enough to take care of myself and I **did **come here to help you, remember?"

"How do you-?" He didn´t finished his question, but she understood.

"I have powers, too. Their little and not very strong. I'm empath, and I have telekinesis and pyrokinesis." She smiled reassuringly.

"That's wicked! Do you get addicted too?" Reid asked excited.

"Not exactly. The empathy is an exacerbation of a natural gift, so is not actually the Power, but more that I'm very sensitive. Also, the telekinesis and the pyrokinesis came from my father; he could dominate the elements." Blair explained.

"Cool!" Reid exclaimed. "You are a natural weapon."

"Gee, thanks, Blondie." Blair smiled.

"And how come you have them?" Pogue looked at her confused. "I thought that the Powers went just to the firstborn _male_…"

"Oh, didn't you know? I was actually born a _male_…" She said serious. The Sons looked at her between astonished and scared. Blair tried to keep her composure, but one look to the rearview mirror was enough to make her burst out laughing. "It's a joke, guys. You are something else!"

"Hey, it could have been true." Reid said in his defense, but she just nodded.

"So, how…?"

"I have them since I was born. My father made a wicked thing, and willed me a few of his powers, just the one of the fire. Of course that it would have been great that he stayed enough to teach me how to control them, but… Either way, the telekinesis is mine only. It runs in the family, girls with Powers. My mom has them, and of course Evelyn had them too. She was quite strong, actually. More than many males." Blair stated proudly.

"What did you just say? That my mom _**had Powers**_?" Caleb asked dumbfound.

"Where did you get that?" Pogue added amazed.

"Are you sure?" Tyler said slowly.

"Wicked! There's something really hot about a girl with Powers, you know? I'm having this fantasy where you…" Reid trailed off dreamily, putting his hands near his mouth, but Blair snapped his knee back to reality.

"Are you telling me that she didn´t told you nothing?" She interrogated Caleb.

"No. How do you know that?"

"Guys, you should know that I know more of my family than you. I'm a Lancaster; I was raised in their house. Evelyn had Powers." She assured them, but then watched them amazed. "Are you sure she never said anything about it? That she never said anything about the War with the Order of the Hole Warlock? About Kay and Gilbert Lancaster? She never explained to you the risks of will your Power to someone that has not ascend yet? Didn´t she-?"

"Yeah, yeah. We get it!" Reid interrupted her. "No, she didn´t. The only thing _**I **_know about the Hole Warlock is the Wood's Hole Warlock, the one suspected to kill all those peoples on 1995. It was supposes to be John Putnum, right?. And that's all."

"Gosh! What did they taught you, huh? At least you know about the alliance between british wizards and American ones, right? Or about the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn?"

"Hey, Blair. We _already know_ you are smarter than us. Would you mind explaining that to us?" Tyler said smiling, leaning over the seat of Reid.

"Yeah, ok. Let me start in the beginning, shall we? Before the twelfth century, the Catholic Church suppressed heresy, usually through a system of ecclesiastical, proscription and imprisonment, or even the death penalty. But it was in the 12th century, that the spread of Catharism caused that the prosecution against heresy became more frequent. The cathars were en reality, just a Covenant; one that spread fast and massively over Europe because it was more lenient that the catholic belief, that was a large popular movement throughout Europe. So it was the Catharism, and the witches and warlocks of Europe united the ones for who the Inquisition began in 1184."

"I thought that wasn´t completely true." Pogue interrupted, and Blair turned to glared at him. She had pulled over so she could explain everything.

"You should know. The Parry's were one of the more important families in Catharism. As long as the Derby and the Lancaster, but since the last ones were always a part of the royalty, that was a fact never known."

"And what about the Garwin's, huh?" Reid asked.

"I thought that Asbestius Garwin was part of the Templar Knights, but I'm not quite sure because it said that he never got married nor he had children, so..." She shrugged.

"You really know a lot…" Tyler whispered amazed, and she smiled kindly at him.

"The witch trials became a big issue in the 17th century. A fear of witchcraft started among intellectuals who believed in _maleficium_; that is, bad deeds. What had previously been a belief that some people possessed supernatural abilities (because, before the Inquisition, it was a common fact to find a witch or a warlock in every town), became a sign of a pact between these people with supernatural abilities and the devil. When the hunt became unbearable in Europe, many warlocks and witches came here, to United States. And that's history. Coming to Massachusetts, the Witch Trials, the beginning of the Covenant of Silence and all that things you already know.

"So, the Parry's, the Danvers's, the Garwin and the Simms's all gained wealth and became powerful in Ipswich, and they even had some control over the Salem's government. Such is the case, that Nathaniel Danvers and Eliphalet Simms were delegates of the Province of Massachusetts Bay in the First Continental Congress.

"All that happened after that is history. They established Spenser Academy to helped save the fugitives, and all. Blah blah blah, it was all fine and dandy for our kind during that time… Well, kind of, anyway. But in 1942, during the World War II, a Nazi army of supernatural forces started causing chaos in the whole world. Aleister Crowley, one of the most important generals of Army of the Queen, and a warlock himself, decided to take that matter on his own hands, so he created a secret regime called the 'Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn'. The Sons of Ipswich of that time joined forces with Crowley, and they ended up defeating the Nazi supernatural army.

"And that brings us to the Order of the Hole Warlock. It was a congregation of warlocks situated in Salem that used only dark magic, addicted to it and really strong. The Sons of Ipswich tried to fight them, and they succeed in doing so for eleven years, until the Order killed John Patrick, the governor of Salem. So, Elias Danvers (that would be your grand father, Caleb) called William Lancaster for help. But he didn´t came alone, no. His wife, and his six childrens came with him.

"This is the important thing. Evelyn Lancaster was the firstborn, and therefore had the Power with her. But as the fight went along, and they were loosing it, she decided to will her Powers to her twin brothers, Kay and Gilbert. The only problem was that they were just 15, and William didn´t wanted her to will the Powers. But she had fell in love with James Danvers, and she didn´t wanted him to fight anymore. So, one night she made her way out of the room were her father had locked her and will her Powers. She nearly died, and the only reason why she didn´t was because the twins hadn't ascended yet. The fight was win, James confessed his undeniable love for Evelyn, William put forward, he didn´t want his child married to an _American_, and when he saw he couldn't get his own, he disinherit her and took her surname away. Either way, she stayed here after secretly marry James. The twins were soon addicted to the Power, they were little, they weren't ready for full power at that age. My mom was punished when she tried to came her because Evelyn was her only sibling that she really loved, and was sent to France when she gained her powers at age thirteen." Blair finished, and then smirked. "I'm half French."

The Sons of Ipswich didn´t talked for a long minute. They knew most of that, but she had showed them the facts in a different way, a way more…worldwide. None of them knew nothing about the War with the Order of the Hole Warlock, though, and it amazed Caleb that the love his mother had for his father was so strong to will her Powers away, risking her own life.

After waiting a long time for their reaction, she cleared her throat, observing them.

"Are you four alive?" She asked slowly.

"I never knew Mrs. D was such a strong woman." Was all Tyler could say.

"Yeah, she is." Blair smiled knowingly, knowing that it was true, and that whatever she have thought of her when she just arrived a couple of hour ago, it wasn't real.

"I understand better know." Caleb announced.

"Great. Now… As hot as you are and as loveable that your company is… I'm getting bored. Which ways to Nicky's?"

"That." The four guys pointed in front of them, to a bar far enough.

Fifteen minutes later, Blair had managed to pull over neatly next to a black Porsche. _My Queen, this foggy little town sure know how to gained wealth_… she thought, looking at the black car laughing inside.

"See? I'm not that bad. I'm sure I'm better than Blondie here." Blair stated getting out of the car.

"Yeah! Reid always tries to kill us when he's driving." Pogue laughed opening the door.

"That's not true!" Reid frowned, and put an arm around Blair's shoulders. "Want anything to drink, my fair lady?"

Blair laughed. "Yeah, sure. A Bloody Mary."

"What a perfect drink for you, huh?" The blonde winked at her, and made his way to the bar as Caleb grabbed her hand and take her to a table in front of the dance floor and the pool tables where two girl were sitting, chatting and laughing.

"Hi, girls." Caleb smiled, and both girls looked up at him. The blonde girl smiled back and got up, hugging Caleb.

"Hi, Kate." Pogue sat next to the other girl and she kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi." Kate said to them, noticing Blair standing next to Tyler. "Oh, who's the girl? Tyler, you're nasty!" She laughed making the blue eyed boy blush.

"I'm Blair Lancaster, nice to meet you." Blair grinned at them.

"Kate Tuney and Sarah Wenham." The brunette introduced herself and her friend.

"Caleb, you never tell me you had a girlfriend." Blair winked mischievously.

"Well… I'm Caleb's girlfriend." Sarah blushed. "And you…?"

"I'm Caleb's cousin from England."

"Cool! The land of Marc Jacobs and Harrods!" Sarah said excitedly.

"Exactly. And the land where Cristiano Ronaldo plays."

"And she likes soccer." Tyler stated smiling. Reid approached them with three glasses on his hands.

"Here you go." He said, placing one of the drinks in front of the redhead, handing the other to Tyler.

"Thank you very much, Blondie. So, you're Pogue's girl, right?"

"Yeap." Kate answered, kissing him on the lips softly.

"You two are really cute together." She commented smiling. _But I would look cutter, riding him as he rides his bike._ Blair shook her head laughing at her thought, and looked at the other couple. "And Caleb smiled at Sarah, and I'm quite sure he doesn't panic when she drives."

"He doesn't let me drive." Sarah pouted.

"You don´t? Caleb, you're not a gentleman." The three girls laughed at that, and the boys looked at them dumbfound.

"So, you two had girlfriends too?" Blair questioned looking at Reid and Tyler intrigued.

"Nope. We're free as birds."

"Good." She said without even noticing she did it, so she added quickly the first thing that popped into her head. "Because if that were the case poor Reid's girlfriend would commit suicide seeing how much he flirts with other girls."

"Don´t worry. I don't date."

"No, he sleeps around." Pogue laughed and his friend glared at him.

"No, I don´t. I just keep my body healthy. Mrs. Calloway says that, for keeping a healthy and drop dead gorgeous body, you have to exercise it. And, what's better to exercise than have sex? It's a win-win situation. I get laid, they get laid _with me._ So everyone is happy."

"Yeah, Don Juan, keep telling yourself that."

They kept talking for a while, eating and drinking, chatting over England and USA, until Blair, who had been staring at a hot brunette guy leaning over the pool table and showing her a million dollars worth picture of his perfect butt, interrupted.

"So, any of you plays poo-?"

"No!" Pogue, Kate and Sarah said at the same time.

"What?"

"You don´t have to say the p-word next to _them._" Sarah explained as if it was a secret, pointing to Reid and Tyler, who looked at her innocently.

"They're gamblers?"

"No, just p-obsesses. They don´t stop until they gained all the money of everyone near the table." Kate added. "They're worst than Caleb, Pogue and their foosball."

"Well, I bet they can't beat **me.**" Blair stated proudly, causing Tyler and Reid to grin at her.

"Are you sure?" Tyler said.

"We don´t want to break your nails." Reid finished.

"Don´t worry, darlings. If you happen to do that, you'll pay my manicure." she smiled sickly sweet at them.

"Fine. Let's go on."

"Oh, no. We lost her." Kate said dramatically, putting her hand in her forehead. Blair laughed as she got up of the chair and move over one of the pool tables with Tyler and Reid. She grabbed a cue, and Tyler positioned the balls.

"Ladies first. You break." Reid announced, making a vow to her. Blair ignored him, knowing that she would have break whether he offered it or not to her, and leaned over the table, at the same time that Reid and Tyler leaned casually behind her to watch her butt.

"Black, lace." Tyler muttered.

Reid smirked, ironically proud of having completely perverted Tyler . "Purple satin."

Blair shot, and sent two solids to opposite pockets of the table. Then, she moved around it to find a good angle. She didn´t noticed them watching intensely at her.

"Is a shame we can't prove it, right?" The blonde whispered, and his friend nodded in agreement as Blair sent another solid to a pocket.

"It is a risk since she knows about it." The brunette whispered back.

"A really big one, since she has them too."

"We can't do it, at least for our health."

"And because she is convinced you're the polite one, the cute one, and the sweet one. We don´t want her to change her mind."

Tyler blushed, but nodded to his brother. "Of course we don´t. Besides, she would think it was you, either way."

"True, man."

Blair had sent one more solid in, and at the same time she leaned over the table once more, a guy opened the door right behind her, causing a gust of wind in that blow her skirt up and she missed her shot.

"Bloody wind!"

Reid bitted his lips watching her rearranging the skirt, while Tyler smirked victoriously.

"Ty, blessed you." Reid whispered licking his lips.

"I didn´t do it." He corrected, and both turned around looking for whoever had done that. Pogue winked at them as he put his arms over the two boys shoulders.

"_I_ did it."

"God, man!" Reid said happily, man-hugging Pogue.

"Hello, dearest Pogue." Blair said, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear. If they had looked closer to her face, they could have seen the devilish smirk on her lips. "Guys, if you keep staring at my legs, I'm going to keep playing by my own, what means that I'm going to win and you'll have to make a dare for that. You two are boring." She pouted.

"And a gorgeous girl like you shouldn't be bored at all." Said a voice behind her: the hot brunette with the perfect butt. Blair licked her lips in excitement and smiled coyly at him.

"No, I _shouldn't_. I'm Blair." She introduced herself, leaning seductively toward him. Reid glared at the boy, as did Tyler and Pogue.

"Hey, Aaron! Let her alone." The blonde boy exclaimed, getting closer to them.

"Oh, shut up, Blondie. Let me have fun now that Caleb is in lovebird mode." The redhead said without taking her eyes off of Aaron.

"What, you're Caleb Danvers's new lover?" The brunette boy said amused.

"No! Gross. I'm his cousin. Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he does." Pogue answered annoyed. Aaron Abbot just smirked to them.

"I can see this is kind of a bad situation, three against one, so… Whenever you feel bored with those or just for the heck of it, you can call me." Aaron said, writing his phone number in a paper napkin and handing it to her. It really was against his better judgment (or lack thereof) to go when the prospect of a fight was near, but Ryan and Brody where nowhere to be seen and the look on the Fags was murderous. "See you, Blair."

"Bye, Aaron!" She smiled, waving at him. Then she glared at the three boys standing behind her. "What the hell was that?!"

"_That_ was us protecting Caleb's cousin of a manwhore."

"Look who's talking. The one that wanted to SEE MY UNDERWEAR!" Blair yelled in Reid's ear angry. She wasn't sure why, but that blonde could tense every single nerve of her. He infuriated her, and it felt weird not knowing why, she was used to know exactly how a person felt and exactly how it would affect her or not. _Damn Sons_.

"That's because is the only thing you are NOT SHOWING!" Reid yelled back, coming closer to her.

"Fuck you!"

"You wish!"

"Hey, guys…" Tyler started, but both Blair and Reid glared at him. "Ok, ok. Kill each other."

"It's better we go. Now." Pogue stated, walking back slowly, and Tyler laughed.

"Yeah, I agree." He said, walking away with Pogue at the same time that Blair snapped at Reid to stop watching her.

"I don´t want to!" The blonde replied.

"Stop it!! I don´t care what you want!!"

"No, I won´t!!"

"Why?!"

"Because you're fucking gorgeous!"

Blair stared at him with her eyes wide open, and he stared back. The next thing she knew, she was kissing him for dear life, with her arms on his neck pushing him closer to her and with his hands roaming through her upper body.

When his hand started moving to her legs, she was back to reality and pushed him away of her. Reid looked at her confused, and blinked, rearranging his hair, as Blair watched around her to see if anyone had saw them.

"Thanks Queen." She sighed.

"God, where did that came from?" Reid asked in disbelief.

She shook her head. "I don´t have the slightest idea. I didn´t saw it coming... Well, at least I pushed you apart."

"Hey! I was in control, I was about to –"

"You boner says other thing."

"I was going to say that I was going to take you to the bathroom." Reid laughed.

"And that would have killed everything. I can't do it in a _bathroom."_

Reid smirked at her. "It hurts that you think I'm so _restible_…"

"Well, if it makes you feel good, I think your tattoos are hot." Blair stated, giving him the cue that had fell to the floor. "Now play."

"As you wish. I'll let you stare at my perfect butt while I play."

"Reid, stop trying to sweet talk your way into her pants." A tall girl with curled brown hair dressed in a dark jean and a scratch gold and white tee stepped next to the pool table, smiling.

"I'm starting to feel bad. Why _everyone_ think I'm that bad?" Reid pouted.

"Maybe because you are." Both girls said in unison.

"Great. You two just met and are both ready to annoy me." He shook his head, putting an arm around the brunette.

"Hi, I'm Gwen." The girl introduced herself. "I'm kinda the friend of Pervertied here."

Blair laughed. "That certainly suits him. I'm Blair. I'm Caleb's cousin."

"I didn´t knew he had family in England." Gwen said tapping her lips to try and remembered if that was right. After a moment, she nodded. "Nope, I didn´t."

"His mother is british." Blair smiled. "I came here to visit."

"Oh, for the whole incident with Ch… I mean, with his f… With the alcohol. Right?" Gwen looked at Reid feeling sorry for let slipped information.

"I know, don´t worry. But, in the other hand… I thought your covenant was for _protection_, to keep **silence**. And everyone seems to know." Blair shrugged. "She knows, and I am sure Sarah knows too… Kate does?"

"No." Reid snapped roughly. Blair looked at them confused.

"Isn't she Pogue's girlfriend?"

"Yeah, yeah. But…" Gwen trailed off.

"We don´t trust her." Reid finished.

"I mean, she is a good girl and all, but… some things she did when Chase was here were… well, suspicious."

"So I don´t want her to know."

Blair could feel the uneasiness of that theme, so she changed it, asking Gwen how she managed to tolerate Reid.

"Hehe. It's actually pretty simple. I work here, so I can veto his enter to Nicky's. Besides, I can easily kick his butt if he dares to do that."

"I already like you." Blair announced.

"The feeling is mutual." Gwen laughed. "Is my recess now, why don´t we go to made Caleb's crazy?" She asked excited.

"I'm in! He is too… phlegm for his own sake!" The redhead laughed.

Reid smirked. "I'm cool with that. Let's call it even?"

"Hey, no way! I'm wining! So I win."

"Unfair. That was only because you were distracting me."

Blair stick her tongue out at him. "That's your fault for being a pervert. If you wouldn´t try to pervert Tyler, then you would had pay attention to the game."

"Tyler has a pervert mind on his own, you know?"

"Really? Humm… Maybe I should see that for myself."

"Guys, if you keep like this, you're going to be marry by your 20th birthday." Gwen cut in.

Blair was speechless at that, so she just frowned and went back to the table, sitting next to Tyler.

"… and she just fell, to the floor, with her skirt up!" Kate was saying, laughing hard.

"Oh, yeah! I saw that! Kira started whining to Aaron, but he just shrugged her off." Gwen laughed.

"Kira's Aaron… 'girl that satisfied his needs'" Tyler explained to Blair, causing her to giggle at the selection of words he used.

"Oh, you mean slut." She whispered back.

He nodded. "Well, yeah. That's one of the reasons why we didn´t wanted him near you, or anyone else for that matter."

"Because you didn´t wanted me to be his slut?" Blair asked bluntly. Tyler blushed and shook his head, but when he was about to answered to her, she interrupted him. "Or it was because you wanted me to be _your_ slut?"

Tyler didn´t replied to that. Not because he didn´t wanted to, but more because he was to busy choking and blushing madly. At the sight of his face Blair dropped her smirk and moved him to face her.

"I was kidding, you moron. Are you ok?"

"… Yeah… Yeah, I am." Tyler answered to her still blushing.

"Good. You scared me!"

"Hey,_you_ scared** me** with that thing."

"Sorry. It was too good an opportunity to miss."

"You're excuse only if you dance with me."

"Ok." Blair didn´t even think it.

She got up of the chair and grabbed Tyler by the hand, dragging him to the dance floor. She started moving to the music, putting his hands on her hips. "I love this song!" She yelled over the noise smiling as 'The Bad Touch' started blasting.

Tyler grabbed her closer to his body, moving to match her dance, while she moved closer to him as well. The song ended, and it was soon changed for 'Every day I love you less and less', at the same time an arm made its way to Blair's waist and a different body pressed against hers. She turned her head surprised to look to Reid Garwin, smirking devilish to her and to his friend.

"You owe me a dance." The blonde said without letting her go.

Blair was surprised, and because of that had stopped moving. Not because she dislike the fact of having two of the gorgeous boys in the place, and probably in the town and in the state, around her, but more for the fact that Tyler was smirking back and for the dirty thoughts that had popped into her mind.

_I guess that Tyler does have a pervert mind after all_.

She could feel that the boys weren't acting exactly like themselves (well, Tyler at least), nor did she. The Bloody Mary was making its way up her head fast and Blair pushed that thoughts aside. When she put herself together, she started dancing again, moving her body as sensual as she could against the two boys. Reid smiled at that, and pressed himself more close to her, caressing her waist slowly, drawing eights with his fingers. Tyler had put his timidity away, and slid his hands a little lower on her back.

"I would _love_ to have you naked right now." Reid said mischievously.

Blair laughed at that, feeling the vodka bubbling in her head. "I'm sure you do." She ha closed her eyes without her noticing it, and when she opened them, she was conscious that almost all the eyes in the place were glue to their moving forms. "Talk about causing an impression, huh? That blond over there wants me dead, just like that girls in the bar."

Tyler smirked. "That's because they're Reid's Saturday, Monday and Wednesday."

"Oh, yeah. They weren't good. Not like this, at least." The blonde laughed, kissing her neck painfully slow.

"Well, considering that you shag half the girls in here (and with that I'm doing a great lapse), it's more safe for me to flirt with Tyler." Blair announced childishly, as she snaked her hands over Tyler's arms and to his neck, pushing his face closer to her. "What about you? Did you shag someone worthy this week?"

"He's a celibate!" Reid mocked, and Tyler frowned at him, pouting. "Or maybe a eunuch."

"I'm not, neither of those. I'm just very selective. Not like _others_."

"Oh, like Reid?"

"Yeah, like Reid."

"I think that this lovely girl is here only to disturbed me." The blonde announced, causing Tyler and Blair to smirk almost simultaneously.

"I'm no-… Well, maybe yes." She said coyly, leaning more over Tyler, and brushed Reid's crotch with her butt casually. "Did I disturb you now?"

The blonde couldn't speak for a moment, steel feeling the beats of pleasure that the touch had caused him over his spine.

"You're evil." Tyler stated laughing and she winked at him.

"Oh, mister Hot Pants, I can be a riot to you too."

"Yeah? How?"

She smirked before leaning over him again and kissing him seductively on the lips. Reid slid his hands from her waist to her hips, and pressed her to him slowly.

"Like that." Blair said, once she and Tyler moved apart.

"Hey, I like that too." Reid whined, licking the part of her back that was not covered with the dress. She laughed, and putted one arm on his neck, playing with his hair.

"Tyler is cuter than y-" She stopped middle sentence, tensing her body. In a matter of seconds, she pushed them apart and rearranged her clothes.

"Wha-? Oh, Caleb!" Reid smirked at the brunette boy that had just stopped next to them, frowning.

"We're leaving." Caleb announced, grabbing her wrist.

"Why? This was fun…" Blair pouted, but it didn´t worked in him, as he dragged her across Nicky's to the front door, Reid laughing silently behind them and Tyler next to him, feeling dizzy from the alcohol.

"I'm sure you're tired, so I'm taking you home."

"But we came in Ty's hummer." She said laughing childishly, walking to the black SUV. Next to the car were Pogue, Kate, Gwen and Sarah, chatting about something.

"Oh, great. You make her drunk." Gwen said when she saw them near, but no one understood to whom was that directed to. Reid, however, smirked and muttered something along '_Nicky's the place to go wild_'.

"I'm not drunk." Blair affirmed, nodding. It looked credible, and they should had believed it, if it wasn´t because, when she opened the door and tried to get inside the car, she entangled with her purse and her heels and staggered and almost hit the floor. "Thanks, Blondie." She smiled at Reid, who had caught her.

"It's a pleasure."

"I'm sure." She answered, grinning.

"Reid, let her go. She's wasted." Gwen said walking to them, and helping Blair up the car. "Bad boy." She laughed, hitting his arm playfully.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked.

"Is not polite to offered 'drives' in someone else's vehicle, Reid, and I have told you that a gazillion times." Gwen scolded; Reid mimicked her voice while she talked, mockingly.

"Tyler is fucked up, don't you see? I'm just acting like he would if he were in a normal state."

"I don´t need a ride, however. I'm having a lift with Ryan."

"Oooh, Ryan Sanders?" Pogue interrupted, interested.

"The hot guy from the football team?" Kate asked, and her boyfriend glared at her. "No one is hotter than you, babe."

"Yeah, that one." Gwen smiled, ignoring Reid.

"Go you! I heard that guy doesn't date because he's top picky." Sarah alleged. While they talked, Tyler had made his way to his car and had gotten inside in the front seat. "I want a full inform tomorrow!"

"Chill out, guys. He's just taking me to the rooms. Is not that much, he goes that way too."

"But he chooses _you_ to go with him." Kate insisted.

"And that's a hell of an achievement!" Sarah added.

"Don´t let him get inside your pants, darling, ok? I'll kick his ass tomorrow if he does." Reid threatens.

"Ok. Good bye, guys. See you later." Gwen dismissed, running to Nicky's.

"Byeee." Blair yelled from inside the car.

"Let's get going, ok? I'll see you tomorrow, babe." Kate kissed Pogue on the lips and got in the black Porsche next to the hummer, after waiting for Caleb and Sarah's goodbye.

"Come on, boys! I'm getting bored here, Caleb! Hurry up unless you want me to keep your cousin." Reid said jokingly from the backseat of the car, sitting next to a sleeping Blair, but Caleb hurried up nonetheless, and went to the driver seat.

"Let's go."

* * *

**N/A: **_So, I re-read this, all of this, and did some changes. I'm still not sure how I'm going to follow this, but I'll figure it out soon.  
_

_Now, to the note of me. WHAT DO YOU THINK? Is it to kinky?And what do you think of Gwen? I quite like her character, is based in the girl sitting next to Reid in all the classes in the movie. Hehehe._

_Be honest, and tell me if you like it or not? And, reviewed me. Or not. I don´t care._

_... You know I'm joking, right? I do care._

_Anyway, thanks a LOT to : Cara Mascara, xcrimsomtearsx, BEEcausexoxo, Cryptic Insanity1001, GurlOfTheNight, 0000DragonLover00000, GoodnightMoon7, JClayton, KariHermione, Peril Of Hope, S-footbela-S, SpotConlonChik09, SupernaturalLove, Susangel, XxDarkFirexX, avidswimmer09, brw1001, girlsjustwannahavefun (Of course they have!!), i-love-jeff-effin-hardy, ifiwalkthesun, sooper trooper, Jas120, Rainydaygirl4 and every single one of the 598 people that read this. You all deserved... virtual ice-cream. Tramontana and cookies and cream, because they rock!_

_LOVE_

_XOXO_

_Moi  
_


	4. III

**Chapter 3:** _Fairy tales are so dull..._

Avalyn Scarlett Sullivan was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, it had being a very better (and yes, she knew that was said) idea to stick with her cousin and get the hell away of Europe. She didn´t like the weather, she didn´t like her family, she didn´t even like her bloody powers. Because hearing every single pervert thought your decrepit neighbor has with you it's something very unpleasant.

But, back when she was seven years old and she had asked her aunt just why the hell (she was a child with a pretty colorful vocabulary) she just couldn´t take that part of her bloody brain out, Avalyn took the laughter as a clear sign. In this family, you were meant to _love_ the Powers. After all, millions had died in the gallows and the stake, right? She was supposed to embrace the powers, accepted them , be glad she had have them and live happily ever after.

But Avalyn never liked the _happily ever after's_. They seemed dull and boring. Who would like to live happy _all the time_? It wasn´t amazing feeling blue a moment and, after ice-cream and maybe some alcohol too were involved, feeling cheerful again? Besides, if you never felt down, there was no way you could know you were happy. Because you have nothing to compare your emotions with.

So she preferred the war and the chaos and the disarrange and she never ever liked the Fairy tales.

However, her mom did. And Avalyn was sure that her mother's name, _Morgain Guinevere_, had a lot to do with that. You couldn´t be name Morgain and not like magic. It was like being called Heathcliff and be blonde with fair skin. Or being called George Berger and be a Nazi. Those just won't go together.

Her mother believed so dearly in fairy tales, that she had prohibited her daughter to visit her aunt Robin. For her, Robin was a witch, and she blamed her for her brothers' state. But, of course, Avalyn found some faults in her mother's rationalization, like that fact Robin didn´t really had powers, or the fact she herself had powers. So she just decided to ignore her mother and escape as much as she could from her private school in the top of some French mountain to go and see her aunt and her cousin.

Robin didn´t really approved her antics, but once the little girl with shining blonde hair and wide sparkling crystal clear eyes was in her house, she couldn´t really kicked her out.

So, now, Avalyn was pondering with intensity just kicking her cousin out of her case and ran to the nearest airport. The Danvers could surely found a place for her. The only problem was, of course, her cousin.

"Lyn, you mother fucker, can you just BLOODY LISTEN TO ME?!!!" The young man asked in a very, very polite voice as the girl flinched and almost fall off the chair.

Avalyn glared at her cousin from her precarious position in the chair. "Lance, there's no need to scream, man. I'm right here."

"Your body is right here. Your brain in off to La la land."

"I didn´t know you watched Rainbow Brite like me!!" Avalyn exclaimed purely to annoyed him.

It worked.

"You know what? I give up."

Well… maybe not really.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I give up. Get your ass up now, slut."

Even when the boy had just insulted her, she did as she was told, getting up, grabbing her books, and following the man. She was curious; her cousin was blocking his thought, so she didn´t have a clue what he was planning to do.

"Lance?" She asked once they path around the Derby household was getting too long.

"What, girl?"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to see Will."

Will was Lance's twin brother.

"What for?"

"To grab something from him."

"… You want me to film a porno? Of the two of you?"

"Avalyn!!"

"What?! You could make a lot of money with that!"

"…Really?"

"Then I'm the pervert one. I'll never understand that. Nope, not at all."

"Just walk."

Avalyn nodded, thinking what would he do if she oh so casually just dropped her books on his head. She didn´t succumbed to temptation, but found it quite amusing to imagining it. When Lance (short for Lancelot Pierre Salinger-Derby, mind you) stopped and knocked on the door to his brother's bedroom, Avalyn jumped to his side.

"I thought you were going to take a lot more." Will, dressed only in a pair of red boxers, opened the door, gleaming at his brother and cousin.

"I'm efficient like that."

"I see."

"Lot of money." Avalyn smirked, getting a confused look from Will )short for Willoughby Gaspar Salinger-Derby) and a glare from Lance.

"Do you have it?" Lance wandered, pushing Avalyn inside the room and closing the door behind her.

"Yes." Will nodded with a wide smirk.

Avalyn was starting to feel like part of a movie. Something along the lines of The Godfather. Maybe they were dealing with traffic or something and the wanted her to work for them. Who knew?

"Great. So we can take her now." Lance nodded. He grabbed a huge backpack from his brother's bed, and pushed a complicated combination in the patterns of the wood bed. Living in an ancient house, the three of them were used by now to all the secret passages, and they knew them better than anyone else in the entire household. It was always a handy knowing to know where to run to disappeared. Especially when you were making trouble in the kitchen.

Will didn´t wait for the door to open completely, and pushed Avalyn inside with him, followed by Lance. She was more than confused; that passage lead to the garage. Why would they like her in the garage?

They stopped in front of her cute metallic purple Mini Cooper, and forced her in on the back seat. Lance started the ignition, and Will turned with a smirk on his face toward the girl.

"Babe, we're shifting you off to United States." He announced happily.

"Yep." His brother nodded.

"WHAT?!" Avalyn screamed with surprise.

"HUSH!!!" Lance ordered.

"We don´t want everyone to know it, girl!!" Will complained. "I'm going with go, too."

"WA-?!!!"

"Watch your voice if you don´t want me to drop you off."

"_What?_" She repeated in a yelled whisper, so desperate Will had to fought hard the wanted to just laugh."

"As you heard. I'm tired of living with mom, you're tiring of your mom, we're tired of London. Lance here has a wonderful job and he's the only responsible enough to not have to live here, so he can stay."

"We already talked with Evelyn, and Blair is waiting for you." Lance continued.

Surprise didn´t even covered what Avalyn was feeling.

She squealed, and put her arms around both boys' necks as best as she could, kissing each cheek three times.

"I love you, guys, you so rock!!" She exclaimed happily.

Lance and Will smirked knowingly. Of course they rocked. They were the best. In the whole world. Wait, make that in the whole Universe.

Lance drove making jokes and listening to the music Will had chose, until he reached the airport near the house. He stopped in the little garage, and helped Avalyn to get down with her huge backpack. Meanwhile, Will had opened the back of the car and took off another luggage, and started carrying toward the area of the personal jets. Avalyn was more than happy. Not only was she going to travel to United states, but she was going to do it in a personal jet, with one of her favorite cousins. Boy, was she happy.

"So, Buttercup. Take care and have fun will you?" Lance asked almost an hour ago. He had found different reasons to stop the flight. Now that he was about to, he didn´t felt like letting his favorite little baby cousin alone in a different country with the single-minded of his twin. It seemed dangerous.

Avalyn had noticed it too, and she had helped him, even when he didn´t noticed it, to make more and more excuses. In her case, however, it was to make him realizes she couldn´t be in America with Will. A trip without Lance would seem… dull.

Like a Fairy tale.

Will, on the other hand, was just mocking around, jumping and laughing and walking in the cabin to annoy. He had picked up on Avalyn's plan, and he was more than ready to help her. United States without his twin? Hell no.

"Come." Avalyn asked minutes before departing.

Lance looked at her surprised. "What?"

"Come! You want it!" Will exclaimed from one of the comfortable seats.

"But I…"

"You have nothing important. I know. I read it in your mind. And you want this." She exclaimed, grabbing his hand.

Of course, Lance didn´t put much of a (reparos), and after a couple of weak excuses, he accepted, making Will and Avalyn laughed and squealed in delight. It wasn´t until long time on air that he realized his decision had being done… on air.

But he didn´t do more than a few glares. He was going to United States with two of the three more important persons in his life. The other…

"Hey, Blair?" He smirked to his telephone. "Can you ask Evelyn for another room?"

* * *

_Alright, don´t have time to put something serious here now. So I'l just apologized for the lack of updates in forever and a half. This is short, but (even when I lost my plan of th estory) I found a new way. What do you think of this new characters,huh??? Tell me pleaseeeee._

_XOXO_


End file.
